cultural_bestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Goomba
The Goomba, known in Japan as the Kuribo, is a basic enemy creature encountered in the games of Nintendo's Mario franchise. Description: Goombas are small, roundish brown creatures resembling a shiitake mushroom with two stumpy feet attached to their body by a short tan stem, large eyes, and a mouth with two protruding fangs. They are found all across the Mushroom Kingdom, typically walking around aimlessly, and are depicted as having sentience and intelligence, but not being very smart in most cases. Abilities: * Can charge into Mario and co. to damage them. * Can utilize many power-ups. Types & Figures: Typical Goombas: Basic Goombas which fight by running into their opponents. Are typically incapable of jumping. * Captain Goomba * Captain Goomba (Pirate) * Gary * Goom Goom * Gooma * Goomama * Goomba Bros. ** Red Goomba ** Blue Goomba * Goombaria * Goombario * Goombella * Goomez * Goomfrey * Goompa * Goompapa * Goomther * McGoomba * Professor Frankly Bone Goombas: Bone Goombas are blue in color, wear a skull on their head, and have bright yellow eyes. Other than appearance, they are identical to normal Goombas. Cat Goombas: Cat Goombas are normal Goombas powered up by the Super Bell item. They have bright orange and white fur, paws instead of normal feet, ears and tails. They are capable of jumping and attacking by diving midair. Choombas: Choombas are a species of giant Goomba made of metal. They are coal-black in color and have red eyes, and a chimney protruding from their head. They are capable of jumping, charging, spewing smoke and powering up by consuming Coalbits. Chuboombas: Chuboombas are a species of fat, gluttonous Goombas with large, puffed out cheeks. They are always seen carrying a large lollipop. Galoombas: A distant relative of the Goomba, the Galoomba lacks a stem, has green feet and a tan face. They are notably more durable than normal Goombas. * Goombetty * Goombob Gloombas: Gloombas look almost identical to normal Goombas, other than their blue skin. They are notably more durable than normal Goombas. Goombeetles: Goombeetles are an alien species similar to the Goomba. They have large red or yellow eyes and wear helmets to protect themselves. Goombos: A distant relative of the Goomba which resides in Sarasaland. They are slightly smaller than normal Goombas, and their stems are brown rather than tan. Goombules: A subspecies of Goomba which are smaller and weaker than typical Goombas. They have pink, translucent skin and a glowing core in the center of their body. They are likely a primitive form of the Goomba. Goombrats: Goombrats are slightly shorter and a lighter shade of brown than normal Goombas. They have wide eyes and a scowl rather than eyebrows, and a black stem resembling the leaves on a tomato fruit. Their teeth point down and are curved, unlike a Goomba's fangs. They are notably more intelligent than normal Goombas. Grand Goomba: A massive subspecies of the Goomba which takes advantage of its great size to try and crush enemies. * Goomboss * Mega Goomba Headbonk Goombas: Goombas with light purple heads, silver stems, and orange feet. Hyper Goombas: A subspecies of Goomba with a green head and stem and purple feet. Are capable of charging power to temporarily increase their strength. Micro Goombas: Extremely small Goombas which can cling onto larger enemies to slow them down and deal damage slowly over time. * Goomba Triplets Octoombas: Goombas are an alien species resembling Goombas, with no stem, three large feet, and antenna. On the front of their head is a nozzle reminiscent of an octopus. They can use their antenna as a weapon and shoot rocks from their nozzles. Paragoombas: Goombas with thick white wings which can jump or fly. Red Paragoombas: Paragoombas of a red tint, which can use their wings to increase their running speed and charge into opponents. Rhinestone Goombas: Rhinestone Goombas have taller and thicker stems, orange skin, and black hair in a pompadour. They are seen wearing a white shirt, a black strap, and a shiny gold necklace. They overall resemble the singer Elvis Presley, and are faster than normal Goombas. Tail Goombas: Tail Goombas are normal Goombas powered up by the Super Leaf item. They have ears and a tanooki-like tail, which they can use to swipe at opponents and slow their fall. They are also capable of jumping. Tanoombas: Tanoombas are very similar to Tail Goombas, but have lighter colored skin and a green leaf on their head. They are capable of transforming themselves, both for disguise and as a mode of offense. They are seen transforming into Toads, coins, item blocks, a spiked Koopa shell, a balloon and even a Thwomp. Tashroobas: Tashroobas are hybrids of Tanoombas and Shroobs. They are purple in appearance and have orange leaves. They have all of the same abilities as Tanoombas, with the additional ability to poison enemies. They are overall stronger than Tanoombas as well. Prominent Appearances: Goombas have appeared in almost every main-series Mario game and many spinoffs. There appearances are too numerous to be listed here. Goombas are so iconic that they even appeared in a Zelda game: Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. Category:Species Category:Fiction Category:Videogames Category:Fungusoid Category:Entity